U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0172936, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a torque converter, and shows a core ring with blades attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,471 describes a blade fixing mechanism for a torque converter without using a core ring. A plurality of blades are secured to the shell and are spaced in the circumferential direction of the shell. A flange of each blade connecting the neighboring blades securing one another in a watertight manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,509, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a method for securing a blade for a torque converter. A plurality of blades are spaced and secured to the surface of a concave shell and a core ring along the circumferential direction of the shell. Tabs fitting through the slots of the shell and the core ring form integrally on the convex and concave periphery of the blades, respectively. Ribs are also formed on the ends of the convex and concave periphery of the blades. Both the convex and concave peripheries are brazed to the shell and the core ring respectively.
DE 39 31 427 A1, describes a pump and turbine wheel. Individual segments with blades are used to create an annular core space.